


are you nobody too?

by OneFishTwoFish_RedFishBluefish



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), Disney - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Kids aren't Alright, King Adam is a jerk, Lots of Fall out Boy refrences, M/M, Movie: Descendants 2, Multi, Original Children of Peter Pan & Wendy Darling, Pippin Pan(OC), Pre-Descendants 2, Ships might change, also lots of panic!at the disco references, and puns, probably never gonna finish this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2020-11-01 06:24:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20810537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneFishTwoFish_RedFishBluefish/pseuds/OneFishTwoFish_RedFishBluefish
Summary: And they all lived Happily ever after......except they didn't.Because the story never ended.It's told in every scar.Every bruise.Every scream.Every broken bone.Every shattered heart.Every lost soul.Every cry of vengeance.In every child that was left on that Isle.But what happens if they decide to write their own story?





	1. leave all your love and your loving behind you

**Author's Note:**

> This is either going to be a shitstorm or a major accomplishment in my life. Let's take it day by day.
> 
> Also, the chapters are going to be song lyrics from various artists. Comment if you can guess which song and artist it is.
> 
> This is the poem that I got the title from. I'm nice like that.
> 
> I'm Nobody! Who are You?  
By Emily Dickinson
> 
> I'm Nobody! Who are you?  
Are you – Nobody – too?  
Then there's a pair of us!  
Don't tell! they'd advertise – you know!
> 
> How dreary – to be – Somebody!  
How public – like a Frog –  
To tell one's name – the livelong June –  
To an admiring Bog!

There are no happily ever afters.

Not for anyone.

No such thing.

It doesn’t matter what they preach on the other side of that barrier. Doesn’t matter what they say. Doesn’t matter.

There are no happily ever afters.

It’s a fact one gets over quickly.

We’ll get to the fun part later, first one needs to explain is the dynamics of how this went.

The Isle of the Lost was a poorly thought-out plan. 

All known villains that were alive were rounded up. The dead ones were brought back to life. And were promptly plopped down on the Isle of the Lost. 

But it was too slow for the princes and princesses. There were still villains that had managed to evade them and were in hiding. And so a spell was made, to finish it once and for all.

** _T_ ** _ hose with wicked intentions & souls of malevolence, _

_ Sinister pasts & Mischievous hearts  _

_ The isle of the lost is where your days will be spent _

  
  


With a wave of a wand, all the villains were gone.    
  


Auradon rejoiced, the Isle raged. It seemed like everything was put to rights. 

Or was it?

The Spell cast everyone who had a hint of being bad into the Isle, no exceptions made. 

So when, a couple years after the whole shebang, a little girl was found wandering the streets of the Isle, no one really wondered. {Back in those days, the Spell was still sending people.} She didn’t have any parents. She was alone. She was a lost child, an orphan of tragedy.

No one gave a shit.

Especially when they found out her parentage. {Okay, maybe one person cared.}

Remember the Spell? Well, when it was made, Fairy Godmother forgot about a few people. Mad Hatter. Cheshire Cat. Anastasia Tremaine. The people who had made mistakes in life, but had tried to turn their lives around.

They got sent to the Isle.

And so did the daughter of Peter Pan & Wendy Darling. {Must have been the mischief in her blood.}

She didn't do anything. She was a child for God's sake. But the spell said she was wicked and off she went.

Her name was Pippin. {Short for Philippa. Blame her mother.} She was a short thing, reddish-brown hair and slightly pointed ears. She had blue-gray eyes that seemed to stare right into your soul and a birthmark over her right eye. Pippin looked just like her parents and it came as no surprise that she was recognized by no other than Hook himself. 

He didn’t kill her. Figured that she must be on the Isle for a reason and it was punishment enough. {He did however, give her a scar spanning from her temple to her cheek.} 

And as she fled from him, away from the ship her father had battled him so many times, her golden locket tucked under her dress, wide, blue eyes peered after her, wondering why his father seemed so angry at girl in the green dress. A spark of curiosity flared in his heart. He was definitely going to tell Uma about this. 

And that’s where our story begins. With a Spell, a scar, and a girl.


	2. what, am I normal or not?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go again.

**P**ip trembled as she hid in the dark, dirty corner of the alley. Her feet ached and were rubbed raw and her hands were stained red from the blood dripping down her face. 

Where was she?

Where was her mother?

Why had the man with the hook hated her so much?

Her body shook as she tried to take in what had happened.

_ “Where’s yeh daddy now?” _

_ “Look at her cry!” _

Raising her shaking fingers, she gingerly touched the cut the man with the hook had given her. A bolt of pain flashed through her head and she whimpered.

“Are you okay?”

Her eyes shot up to see a boy with blonde hair, around her age, staring curiously at her. Her bloody hand reflexively went to her golden locket that her mother had given her.

“What’s your name?” the boy asked, completely oblivious to her suspicion, “I’ve never seen you before. And I know nearly everyone on the Isle.”

_ The Isle. _

So that’s where she was. But why? What had she done? 

She decided to dwell on that later.

“Who are you?” she retorted, cringing at the pain moving her face brought. 

The boy simply smiled at her. He was like a ray of sunshine in a pitch-black room. “My name’s Gil.”

Pippin relaxed a little bit. “My name is Pippin.”

“Definitely never seen you before,” Gil mused, his blonde hair covering his eyes. He looked up at her. “Who’re your parents?”

Pippin tensed. Even at her age {She was 6}, she knew it was probably a bad idea for people to know that her parents lived in Auradon.

“Don’t have any.” {It was technically true. She was an orphan now.}

Gil looked surprised. “But you have to have some parents. You came from somewhere”

A pang went through her heart. She shook her head. “Not anymore.”

Gil looked at her closely. “You’re bleeding. Do you need a bandage or something?”

“Do you have any?”

“No. But I do have this,” he produced a green bandanna from his pocket and tossed it to her. She grabbed it, but didn’t use it.

Pippin stared at him. Gil shrugged, oblivious to the tension in her body. “I keep a spare one for when I leave mine at home,” he explained.

Before she could reply, a female voice rang out.

“Gil! Gil, where are you?”

Another voice joined it.

“Yeh won’t believe what just happened!”

They both turned to the voices, Gil in interest and Pippin in fear.

“That’s Uma and Harry. I better go.” Gil sounded regretful.

He turned to leave, then paused. He looked at the huddled figure in the corner.

“Gil!” The voice sounded impatient.

“Coming!” He took off running, sparing one last look at Pippin. She watched as he left the alley, wincing at the pain that was still left.

She wondered if she would ever see him again.

{Don’t worry. He’ll be back. There’s still more story to tell}

* * *

  
  


Life did eventually become easier. {At least, as easy as it could be for a child all alone on the Isle.}

Pippin found an abandoned loft, where she could hide out and sleep. She stole her food and clothes, becoming an adept pickpocket. People left her alone for the most part, her just being another face in the crowd. No one really noticed her. 

Until it was too late and she had their wallet.

{Yeah, there was a bit of her father in her.}

The cut on her cheek eventually scabbed over, leaving a angry red scar in its wake. Pippin was extremely careful in never straying to close to the docks, knowing exactly who lived there. 

She saw Gil multiple times, but never made herself known to him. It was safer that way, if she was alone. She could fend for herself. <strike>She did keep his bandanna though.</strike>

Pippin had a great taste for drawing and spent any spare time she had {And she had a lot.} drawing with colored pencils and paper she had managed to scrounge up. She had a vivid imagination and would often imagine stories about the drawings she had created.

{A great deal of her mother, too}

She also had a knack for getting to places unseen. It wasn’t uncommon for her to travel around by rooftop, leaping from one crumbling house to the next. No one noticed, except for maybe a few keen-eyed people. 

Her Shadow.

That’s what she had been calling him, inside her head. The boy that kept trying to follow her. She saw him nearly everyday, but she was careful enough to not let him see her. She knew that it was probably better if no one knew who she was.

But enough about that.

A few things need to be cleared up.

Neverland magic is not the same as the magic Fairy Godmother uses. It is not the same as the curse Maleficent put on Sleeping Beauty and it is not the same as the bargain Ursula used to take Ariel’s voice. 

Neverland magic cannot be contained.

And so, when Pippin had been on the Isle for nearly a year, her shadow came to life.

If only she had been awake to catch it.

Wouldn't have been nearly as interesting though.

  
  
  



	3. forgot what I was losing my mind about

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I just went over the chapter titles and realized they are really vague. If you do get them, kudos to you. I don't think I could get them.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy.

Harry Hook was a bit of a trouble-maker.

{Okay, maybe it was more than a bit, but you get my point.}

He was the son of the great Captain Hook, the most feared pirate to ever sail the seven seas. {If you asked for his opinion.} He was to be ruthless, as cold-blooded as the crocodile that bit off his father’s hand. He was of a new generation, one the Villains hoped would bring Auradon to its knees.

Even as a child, Harry was living up to that expectation.

He carried one of his father’s hooks everywhere, it becoming a token sign for Hook’s middle child. He terrorized the docks with Uma, stealing and pickpocketing.

But he was a child nonetheless. Harry still had the curiosity of a cat. So when he saw that girl in the green dress fleeing from his father, the one thing that had been on his mind was her. 

Harry had only seen glimpses of her, head down and green dress slowly becoming rags, but everytime he had tried to follow her, she had lost him in the maze of alleys and dark corners that made up the Isle.

{It was a little frustrating}

Uma said that they should keep an eye out for her, but didn’t give it more thought than that. {And who could blame her? She was more preoccupied about Mal.}

Gil agreed with Uma and wanted to look for her, but was being kept inside by his father for whatever reasons that sprang through that thick head of his. {Gaston LeGume: Biggest thick-headed dipshit you’ll ever meet}

And so Harry often found himself wandering the streets of the Isle alone, seeking the girl who could never be found.

{Harriet approved and encouraged this. It was one way to get him out of the ship. And out of the way of his father.}

It was after one of these searches that Harry was seen limping toward his room on the Jolly Roger. {Harriet and CJ shared one and Harry had the other.}

He dragged himself across the threshold, careful not to wake his father. The last thing he needed was for him to wake up and beat Harry in a rage. He was more prone to do that these days, Harry’s face often covered with bruises.

Harry quietly closed the door and slumped, sighing. He thought for sure he had her cornered, but she had lost him around Shan Yu’s shop. He bet that she didn’t even know that he was following her,

It had been nearly a year since she had first appeared and he didn’t know anything about except for the fact that she liked to wear green.

And blue, he corrected himself, but mostly green.

He leaned against the wall, surveying the small, dark room. It had a small dresser on top of which was a lantern. There was a hammock strung up along one of the sides of the room.

He climbed into his hammock and curled into a ball, resolving that he would finish the damn search once and for all.

{He kept the lantern on. He had nightmares. About what, he never knew.}

As he was drifting off to dreamland, he heard a snicker.

He bolted upright, the hammock swaying dangerously.

There was no one who was awake to make a sound, except for the watchman and Harry doubted that he could make such a childish sound.

His father was passed out, most likely from drinking.

His sisters knew better than to come in here, knowing that this was his safe space on the ship.

The crew wasn’t dumb enough to try.

So why did he just hear another snicker, coming from inside his room?

He slowly slid from the hammock, feet landing on the wooden floor. He crept around the room, scared but trying not to show it.

The snicker was heard again, coming from the left side of the room.

But nothing was over there except shad-

_ Why was the shadow moving? _

Harry was barely breathing as the shadow moved towards him, distancing itself from the wall. It looked to be around his size, albeit a bit shorter. 

He had never seen magic before.

Distantly he remembered his father’s rants about the boy who had bested him again and again. What was the thing that reminded him?

Oh yeah.

_ His shadow flew. _

But if this was Peter Pan’s shadow, what was it doing here of all places?

Eventually his fear subsided. He was curious now, wondering how on earth the shadow had gotten here when he knew for a fact that magic had been banished from the Isle. The shadow was regarding him now, almost like it didn’t know what to make of him. It cocked its head at him, and Harry noticed the long hair that spilled over its shoulder. 

  
  


The shadow gestured at him, beckoning its hand. Harry moved back, startled. What did it want from him?

It gestured again, this time a little bit more impatiently. Harry understood this time. It wanted him to follow it.

“I can’t be going,” Harry broke out in a whisper, “Me dad’ll beat me black and blue if I’m not here by mornin’” 

The shadow moved toward the door. It looked back at him once. Then it disappeared through the door.

Harry said a word that a seven-year old should not know and rushed out after it, forgetting his boots and his hook. He moved as quickly as he could without making any noise, keeping in mind the people who were asleep.

Harry followed the shadow as it left the ship. It stopped and looked at Harry. He could’ve sworn it was smirking. 

“Happy now?” he said, shifting his bare feet around and glaring at the shadow.

The shadow gave another snicker and moved on. Harry hurried after it, ignoring the pain in his feet.

It took Harry a little less than five minutes to figure out they were heading toward the Market side of the Isle. The soles of his feet ached with the shards of rocks and broken glass that had managed to get under his skin. But he kept following the shadow, keeping to back alleys and shadows in order to avoid people.

{There would’ve been a few questions if that shadow had been seen}

They crept around Gaston’s shop, noise and lights clearly being observed from the outside. For a split-second, Harry felt tempted to sneak up to the second story of the building and grab Gil. He could really use the other boy’s presence right about now.

But the shadow was moving onward and if he didn’t follow it, he would lose it among the labyrinth that was his home.

Eventually they reached a crumbling, abandoned building which he knew for a fact was empty.

“What are we doin’ here?” Harry whispered, staring agitatedly at the shadow. He had to be back to the ship by sunrise.

The shadow shook its head exasperatedly in a way that reminded him of Uma. It slipped through the cracks in the door and Harry, sighing through his nose, followed. He had to duck to avoid the rafters that were dangling from the ceiling. The shadow danced over the holes in the floor while Harry had to keep to wall so he wouldn’t fall in.

“So, shadow,” Harry called,“Are ye from Neverland or somethin’? Cos’ ye know, yer a shadow? Like Pan?”

He could’ve sworn the shadow sighed.

It would’ve gotten along  _ great _ with Uma.

Speaking of Uma….

She was going to want to hear about this.

It was going to be an interesting conversation.

He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn’t notice the shadow stopping near a piece of crumbling ceiling.

“What?” He frowns as he notices the shadow gestured upwards. “There’s nothin’ up there bit dust and bugs.”

Harry  _ knows  _ for a fact that the shadow definitely rolled its eyes this time. The shadow reaches up and pulls down a rope that had been peaking over the side of the hole in the ceiling.

Harry’s eyes nearly bugged out of his head. He didn’t even know that the shadow could hold material objects.

“Okay,” he whispered, “This isnae creepy at all.”

The shadow gestured at the rope, agitation clearly visible through its motions.

“All right, all right.” Harry waved off the shadow, “Ah’ll go.”

He grabbed hold of the rope and began to climb, wincing as the rough fibers of the rope rubbed against his bare fingers and toes. The shadow followed him, rising to the loft of the abandoned warehouse.

Harry heaved himself onto the floor of the loft, rolling to the side so that he wouldn’t fall into the hole. He breathed in the dusty and most likely polluted air of the loft. As he took in the loft, he noticed there was a bunch of worn-out, ratty blankets on the floor, something that hadn’t been there before when he looked. But no one was there.

He sighed and rose to his feet, brushing the dust off his pants. “There’s no one ‘ere. I told ye.”

Harry turned to face the shadow, but it was gone. His brow furrowed. “Shadow?”

He heard footsteps but before he could turn, he was slammed into the wall by an unknown force. Harry felt the wind get knocked out of him in one whoosh. 

He tried to push off the other person, but froze when he felt cold metal against his neck

He heard a voice snarl. “How did you find me?” The voice sounded young, and underneath a lot of bravado, scared.

“Who are ye?” He shot back, trying to ignore the knife biting into his neck. Why had the shadow brought him here? And where was it?

“I’m nobody.”

Light flashed into the loft, most likely from a random group of drunks. It illuminated the other person’s face, allowing Harry to see who it was.

A sharp note of realization went through Harry. 

He had found her.

It was the girl with the green dress. 

“No yer not,” he breathed, noticing the girl stiffening.

“I know who ye are.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo!
> 
> What do you think is going to happen next?
> 
> Next chapter should be up by next weekend. Expect a lot of snark and bad jokes.


	4. this town ain't big enough for two of us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the chapter. I'm planning on having the first ten chapters focusing on them being children and the rest of the chapters as teenagers. Enjoy!

She had been on the Isle for about a year, No problems. No one had noticed her and it had worked out. Well, as best as it could be.

So why. 

Why did this boy have to go and find her?

And an even more urgent question, how did he know who she was?

Shaking off her shock, Pip pressed the knife harder into the boy’s neck. “Who are you?” she snarled again.

{As much as it seems unbelievable, she really didn’t know. No one knew she existed, so why make herself known?}

The boy had messy brown hair and vivid blue eyes that were staring at her in shock. “Yer that girl,” he said, half to himself, “I can’nah be believing it.”

“How did you get here?” she repeated, trying to control her racing heartbeat. Her hands, slick with sweat, were trembling.

He ignored her. “How in Davy Jones’ locker have ye managed to hide fer a year?” he demanded, completely unperturbed by the fact she had a knife to his throat.“Ye’ve been drivin’ me half-mad.”

“Maybe you’re just bad at following people.”

“Am not!”

“Are too.” Pippin’s eyes squinted in recognition. “Wait. You’re the boy who keeps trying to follow me.”

{Key word: Trying}

The boy’s eyes lit up. “So ye have been noticing me.”

“I’m not suppose to notice you if you’re following me,” Pippin pointed out, “There’s no point in it.”

The boy scowled at her and scuffed his feet on the ground. 

“They were silent for a few moments, before the boy spoke up again. “So, could ye stop holding teh knife so close to me neck? I like ta be able ta talk.”

“I’ve noticed.” Pippin responded dryly, “But no. Also, it’s a dagger.”

“Same difference,” the boy shrugged as much as he could with the dagger to his throat, “What, afraid that I might attack?”

He grinned at her recklessly, the smile has bright as a star. Pippin thought again of Gil and his smile, sweet as the sun. She shoved the dagger against his neck. “I’m the one holding the weapon, if you haven’t noticed.”

“Sure, but yeh as short as a pixie.”

Pippin bristled. “Am not.”

“Yeh come up to me shoulders. I have tah crane me neck tah look at ye,” the boy grinned at her again, “Yer not tall enough ta hurt me.”

“You’ve sunk low enough for me to reach you.”

“But then this would be a really  _ short  _ conversation.”

“You’re a moron,” Pippin scowled.

“Do ye use a stepladder for teh top shelves?” the boy inquired. He winced as the point of the dagger was pressed harder into his neck. “All righ, all righ, ye’ve made yer point.”

When Pippin glared at him, his eyes lit up. “Did I just make another pun?”

“Stop. Or I will run you through.”

“Yeh wouldn’t be teh first one to threaten it, lass.”

“They must have common sense then,” she retorted, then immediately regretted it as she saw the boy’s grin falter.

“Maybe,” was all he said, scuffing his feet, which she now realized were bare and all cut up from the glass and stones from outside.

Pippin looked at him in shock. “Where are your shoes?”

He looked down in surprise. “Must’ve forgot ‘em”

“Your feet are all cut up!”

“Aren’t ye just threatin’ me with a knife-sorry, dagger? Feels kind’ve hypocritical.”

“Do you even know what hypocritical means?” Pippin asked him, skeptical.

The boy looked very offended. “Of course I do!”

Pippin raised an eyebrow. “What does it mean then?”

The boy bit his lip, scrunching his face up. “Ummm….”

Pippin scoffed. “You should know what a word means before you use it in a sentence.” 

She froze.

She heard her mother in her own words, blue eyes laughing and wise. Pippin was struck for second, unable to get the eyes out of her head.

_ You’ll never see her again,  _ a voice inside her head whispered,  _ She won’t come for you. She forgot about you. _

_ Shut up,  _ Pippin seethed at the voice and ruthlessly shoved the worries and fears it had brought with it into the back of her mind.

  
  


“........but ye know, ye learn as ye go,” the boy continued, seemingly oblivious to her inner turmoil.

Pippin blinked at him, confused. “What?”

The boy looked downhearted. “Yeh haven’t heard a word I said, have you?” he accused.

“Why? Did it have an impact on my life?”

“It wouldn’t hurt ye ta listen,” he argued, “It’s nice ta have someone ta be listening ta me.”

“We’re in short supply of that, I’m afraid.”

“Of course we are. This is teh Isle of the Lost. There isn’t being any time for being nice. It’s the only way to survive.”

Pippin rolled her eyes. “Are you always this dramatic?”

“Aye,” the boy winked at her, “You’d be getting along with Uma just fine.”

“Who is Uma? And who are you for that matter? I still don’t know your name.” Pippin demanded.

“I don’t know yours,” the boy pointed out, raising an eyebrow.

“I asked first,” Pippin retorted, then sighed, “If you tell me, I’ll drop the dagger.”   
  
  


The boy grinned at her, eyes as wild as the mermaids that swam around the cove in Neverland. “The name’s Harry. Harry Hook.”

Oh.

That actually made a lot of sense to her, logically. He must’ve seen her running away from his dad that day, wondered what in the world she was doing there, and investigated. 

Emotionally?

She was going to have a panic attack.

She shoved away from him, dagger in front of her, ready to defend herself at any possible moment. Her mind raced. Did his father know that he was here? Did Harry know who her parents were? Her throat closed up, endless scenarios running through her head, all of them ending up with her dead.

“How did you get here?” Pippin demanded, “Who else knows?”

Harry covered his neck with one hand, grimacing. She had nicked him, Pippin realized. She felt a little remorse, but quickly squashed it down. He was the son of her father’s worst enemy, she told herself. They were meant to be enemies at birth.

“Bloody hell, lass.”

“How did you get here?” Pippin repeated, “Is there anyone with you?”

“What-?” Harry looked confused.

“Tell me!”

“No one is here but me,” Harry told her, eyes wide.

“How did you get here?”

Harry hesitated. “Yer not going ta believe me.” He warned her.

Pippin scoffed. “Try me.”

“Yeah, ye an’ Uma would get along just fine,” he muttered. When he saw Pippin’s glare, he backed up. “Okay, okay.”

Pippin waited for him to speak, her grip on her dagger tight as ever.

“It was teh damn shadow.”

Of all words that could’ve come out of his mouth, Pippin wasn’t expecting that.

“A what?” was all she could manage.

Harry had the grace to look away, a blush covering his cheeks. “There was a shadow. It appeared on me dad’s ship. I followed it here. Findin’ ye was a accident. I swear, no one was with me,” he looked into her eyes, ocean eyes earnest and truthful. 

She believed him. It was instinctual. {At least about him being the only one there.}

“You swear?” 

“On me hook,” Harry swore, then blinked, “Wait, ye believe me? I wouldn’t believe me.”

“Amazingly,” she shrugged, “So where is it?”

“Where’s what?”

_ “The shadow.” _

“I have no idea. It disappeared as soon as we got here.”

Faint bells started to ring in Pippin’s head, telling her to listen, warning her to take this seriously.

“So where did it go?”

Harry wasn’t listening to her. He was staring transfixed over her shoulder. Pippin turned and tried not to scream. 

In front of her was the shadow. It was hovering before the two of them, seemingly expectant. 

“That’s it,” she heard Harry whisper, “That’s teh damn shadow.”

The shadow in question drew closer to Pippin and she realized that it was the same height as her. In fact, she registered with a jolt, it looked like it was hers. Adrenaline was rushing through her veins. 

But it couldn’t be her’s?

There was no magic on the Isle. She wasn’t her father, laughing and flying. There was no way that shadow was her’s.

The shadow slipped around her, ignoring Harry completely. Pippin was petrified, barely breathing. It circled her over and over and over and over until-

Until it just stopped.

And vanished.

“Where did it go?” Pippin looked all over for it, but the shadow was nowhere to be found.

“Do you see it?” she demanded of Harry, but he stared at her.

“Harry!”

He slowly raised his finger, and pointed, right at her feet. She looked down and her blood ran cold.

It was hers.

The shadow belonged to  _ her. _

She turned to Harry. He was still staring at her, this time with a hint of curiosity and understanding. Her heart froze, caught in her throat.

“I thought that might’ve been Pan’s shadow,” Harry began slowly, “But it’s yers.”

Pippin wasn’t moving, her mind back to that ship, that pain.

Harry began to pace. “That’s why me dad hated ye so much. Why ye jumped away from me just now.”

He looked at her keenly. “Why me dad gave ye that scar.”

Pippin’s hand went to the scar, still red and not faded.

“Yer Pan’s kid, aren’t ye?”

It wasn’t a question. He knew and no amount of lies was going to change that. Besides, Pippin hated lying,

She nodded, her throat closed up.

Harry just stared at her.

Pippin stared at her.

Finally, Harry exploded.

“Then why in Davy Jones’ locker are ye here in this godforsaken place!?”

“I don’t know!” Pippin could finally speak, “I was with my parents and then-” her throat closed, “and then I was  _ here.” _

“Yeh must have been doing  _ something,”  _ Harry insisted, “Teh Isle is for Villains, not for children of heroes.”

“No,” Pippin glared at him, “The Isle isn’t for  _ any  _ children.”

Harry calmed at that. “Aye.”

He hesitated. “What’s yer name?”

“Pippin.”

She could see his eyes lighting up from where she stood. “No.” she said, already knowing where his mind had leapt.

“But it be a great nickname.” Harry argued.

“You’re not going to call me Pipsqueak,” Pippin told, burning holes with her eyes.

“But it fits! Yer tiny and-”

“No.”

“But-”

“No.”

They stood like that for a few seconds, Pippin glaring and Harry observing her with curiosity.

“Well, let’s be going,” Harry turned to go.

Pippin was startled. “Wait, what?”

Harry gestured for her to come with him. “Let’s go.”

“Why should I go with you? We’re supposed to be sworn enemies.”

“Because yeh need allies, lass. Yeh won’t survive long with em,” he shrugged, “And I like ye, even if ye are a Pan. Yer good with a dagger.”

Pippin studied him. He seemed sincere enough. “Okay, but if you betray me, I’m sticking this dagger in your throat for real this time.”

Harry grinned at her. “Aye.”

Butterflies erupted in her stomach, but she forced them down. “Where are we going?”

“Ta teh docks,” Harry smirked, and Pippin wondered if this was the right choice. “Let’s pay Uma a visit.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So?  
What'd you think?  
The next chapter is with Uma!!! Should be out by next week.


	5. i don't trust nobody and nobody trusts me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pippin meets Uma, daughter of Ursula.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay!! I finished it!

** _Uma_ **

**U** ma got bored of watching people after a while. 

It was the same thing everyday in her mother’s Shoppe. Drunk pirates causing a ruckus in the front of the Shoppe, hollering for no reason and leaving broken bottles of whiskey and rum everywhere. They were a staple of the docks. You were used to them, as long as you didn’t pick a fight. {The pirates fought dirty.} The other customers were different, but even they got to be a bore. And they were a pain to clean up after, leaving Uma to scrape smears of rotten food off tables and chairs. 

She swore once that if she ever had to peel shrimp off the ceiling again, someone was going to die. 

{Uma didn’t specify who, but she did give a detailed description of how she would do it. Something involving a screwdriver. Harry took notes.}

There were a few regulars. 

Jonas, son of Scar, used Ursula’s Shoppe as a place to hide from his father. Scar had never gotten over the fact that he was now a human and could never shift back into his lion form. Jonas often bore the lashes of his father’s rage in bruises and cuts. 

{They all did. Mentally or physically.}

Desiree and Bonnie, sisters in crime, seemed to only come to the Shoppe because it was where they could eat without being disturbed or fought over the scraps they had found. At the Shoppe, they could eat and nobody cared if Desiree and Bonnie paid with someone else’s money.

{The pirates did. They were the ones getting stolen from.}

Gonzo, amateur comedian, was going to die by someone’s had. Most likely Bonnie’s. Enough said.

{One more pun and he was going to be sent to the bottom of the ocean.}

They all seemed to gravitate toward Uma, knowing that on  _ this  _ side of the Isle, she was the Queen. Or would be. Despite what anyone else said.

But at the end of the day, they were just a small glimmer of gold against a wall of overwhelming gray. 

Ursula would force them out, yelling that she didn’t need any freeloaders and whipping her tentacles, causing Uma to shrink against the walls, fearing that she would hit her.

Jonas would go home to his father, bracing himself for the foreseeable rage that would surely inflict itself on Jonas.

Desiree and Bonnie would go back onto the streets, stealing and scavenging, looking for out for anyone who would come after them.

Gonzo would return to his shelter, and come up with more puns that would certainly lead to his untimely demise.

And Uma would still be at the Shoppe, cleaning and scrubbing the floors, flinching as her mother yelled. She wasn’t scared of much, Uma, but her mother was definitely not someone to trifle with. So she cleaned. And cooked. And scrubbed. All while Ursula sat in the back room, watching her crappy soap operas and ranting about a red-haired mermaid. It was better than being left on the streets, Uma told herself, at least she had a bed.

But as her hands rubbed raw and her arms grew stiff from the constant scrubbing, she wondered if this was all life had to give to her. She was descended from gods, a child of the sea. Uma wasn’t meant for life like this, scavenging in the mud. She was supposed to be a princess, the magic of storms and sirens running through her blood.

It got worse after the “Shrimpy Incident”.

Uma became a laughingstock. Everywhere she went, someone was there, a sneer on their lips and that gods-awful nickname.

_ Shrimpy _

Gods, she hated that nickname. She hated the smell in her hair, the rotten shrimp never fading. She hated the jeers that accompanied it, the mocking laughs that reminded her of that purple-haired pixie.

_ Mal. _

And the worst thing, was the fact that no one would have cared if weren’t for the fact that if Mal hadn’t been the daughter of the Mistress of Evil. Maleficent might’ve been the Queen of the Isle, but Mal had it under the heel of her boot.

{She might not have loved Mal, but if you messed with Mal, you were going to have a vengeful fairy out for blood.}

But Uma was also the daughter of a Queen and it ran her veins, electrifying and powerful.

So she held onto her hate. To her anger. To her spite. To her vengeance.

She let it flood her heart, erasing all fear.

She let it give her a purpose, keeping her warm on nights when she was thrown out of the Shoppe.

She allowed it to build walls around her heart, preventing her making the same mistake again. Never again. No one was going to get as close to her as Mal did. Never again.

Her vengeance spread, as did her presence. There was another Queen on the Isle, and Uma made sure they knew it.

She was going to make Mal pay. She was going to get off this Isle and she was going to watch Auradon  _ burn. _

\-----------

  
  


As Uma reflected on her thoughts as she scrubbed the dishes in her mother’s Shoppe, she knew she had achieved in some respects.

It had been  _ two years  _ since the “Incident.” 

Two years since Mal betrayed her, leaving rotten shrimp in her hair.

Two years since she had made her mark, claiming the docks as her territory.

Two years since she had met Harry, the boy scowling when she had bested him at swordplay.

Two years since she had met Gil, the blonde grinning profusely after she had saved him from his brothers.

And one year since the girl in the green dress had arrived, capturing the curiosity of her partner-in-crime. Harry had been searching for her all over the Isle, even as going as far to go near Mal’s territory, risking a possible confrontation. 

{Personally, Uma thought the girl was dead. But she had always been a pessimist.}

She sighed and reached to turn off the rusty faucet that was squealing like a pig. Harry was no doubt passed out on his father’s ship, tired out from searching for the girl. Gil was at Gaston’s tavern of a house, either sleeping or doing chores. Uma winced as she dried her hands, the coarseness of the towel brushing against the cuts on her fingers. 

The ruckus and noise emanating from the Shoppe came into full when Cook stepped through to the kitchen.

“Uma! Let’s go! I’ve got two tables that be wanting their fish n chips!”

Cook was fourteen and acted like she knew everything. Cook wasn’t her real name, but it might as well have been. She wasn’t a direct descendant, but she had enough bravado to keep those who would harm her at bay. 

Cook raised her eyebrow. “Well?”

“Yeah, yeah. Keep your hair on,” Uma grumbled as she grabbed the plates burdened with food. This was where Harry would’ve usually helped her out, Gil continuing to do the dishes. 

Cook snorted. “Where’s your pirate?”

“He’s not my anything,” Uma muttered. She turned back to Cook right before she went through the doors separating them from the main part of the Shoppe. Uma glared at Cook. “Neither is Gil. Before you say anything.”

Cook shut her mouth, which had been open. “Those two follow your every move. It’s rare to see you without them.”

Uma said nothing. Just went back out into the front of the room, depositing plates and snarky retorts. The forecast for the rest of her night predicted to be boring and perfectly rotten.

Until…..

Well, until Harry showed up, dragging with him a scowling girl in green.

\----------

  
  


“So, let me get this straight-”

“Good luck with that.”

“Not the time, Hook.” Uma glared at him, fully trying to comprehend the shit-load of information that had been dumped on her lap. “You found a shadow that just happened to lead you to the girl you’ve been trying to find for a year? And you decided to bring her here?” She couldn’t believe it. Here was the girl that had captivated Harry’s attention, real and breathing, not a figment of curiosity.

The girl in question was observing them carefully from where she was perched on the counter of the kitchen. Uma had dragged the both of them in there after Harry had arrived, not willing to let the entire Shoppe know her business. The girl was no longer wearing the green dress that had given her the name, instead wearing skinny jeans and a tank with a bandanna tied around her wrist, all green. A thick, angry red scar ran from her temple to her cheek. She had curly reddish-brown hair that look like a halo and blue-gray eyes that were the exact shade of a storm. 

She looked like an angel, Uma realized, her stomach flipping.

Those storm-colored eyes were looking at Uma. “I have a name, you know.”

Uma scoffed. “Yeah, what was it again? Petunia?”

The girl seemed unaffected by the slight. “Pippin.”

“That’s a terrible name.” Uma looked back at Harry, who grinned. 

“I call ‘er Pipsqueak.” Harry smirked.

The girl bristled, the first sign of the anger that Uma had seen her show. “At least I didn’t get jumped by the person who’s shelter I was invading. And why am I here again?”

Harry scowled at her. Uma raised an eyebrow. “She jumped you.” It wasn’t a question.

“Aye. She’s pretty good with a knife.”

“It was a dagger,” the girl-Pippin objected, “There’s a difference.”

“They’re both pointy objects that can be used ta stab someone,” Harry protested, “I don’t be seeing the difference between ‘em.”

Uma sighed into her hands. There was two of them now. “Just let me clear this up,” she turned to Pippin, “You’re Pan’s kid, correct?”

Pippin stiffened, hand reaching toward the dagger that was secured to her waist. “Yes.”

“So what are you doing here?” Uma needed to know this answer. What had Pippin done that Auradon felt the need to send her here? 

“She doesn’t know,” Harry interjected, leaning back against the rusty sink, “That I do be knowing.”

“And the shadow was your’s?” Uma stared the girl down. Pippin met it with her defiant gaze. “Yes.”

“Your magic works on the Isle?”

“Some. Not much,” Pippin shrugged, tension still visible in her shoulders, “Just what was able to be stored.”

“Like your shadow?” Uma picked at her nails. Pippin could be a valuable investment, with her magic. And if she was as good as Harry said with a dagger……

“No. My shadow just gets up randomly, without any supernatural help at all,” Pippin scorned, “Yes, of course it’s magic! What else could it be?”

Uma let out an appreciative whistle, “So Pipsqueak’s got some fire.”

She could feel Harry tensing beside her, knowing she was provoking the smaller girl. What, was he afraid of what might happen to the girl? Uma brushed away the tinge of jealousy that accompanied the thoughts.

“Don’t call me that,” Pippin warned, “I’m not that short.”

“Lass, yeh barely managed to get on teh counter without needin’ a step-stool. Yeh short. Good for thievin’ though” , Harry acknowledged with the tilt of his head.

Pippin stretched, the scratches and bruises on her arms visible to Uma. “Look,” Pippin spoke, eyes cast down, “I don’t know how I got here or why I’m here, but I’m not getting out of here anytime soon. My magic’s not powerful enough to break the barrier. Believe me, I’ve tried. My parents aren’t coming to get me.” 

_ They forgot about me. _

The unspoken words that were heard caused Uma’s blood to boil. Who was Auradon to decide who they were? Why did the children have to pay for the sins of their parents? 

Uma bit her lip, exchanging a look with Harry. Harry smirked and nodded. He wanted her in their gang. Uma couldn’t argue with that.

“All right, Pipsqueak.”

“Not my name.”

“Too bad. You’re in our gang now. Everything that you steal, you split with us. In exchange, we give you protection and allies,” Uma paused, finding that she rather liked this idea, of the spirited-lost girl with them, “You’ll steal, and you’ll spy. Harry’s my second-in-command. You’ll be my fourth.”

“Huh,” Pippin thought for a moment, “Who’s third?”

“Gil LeGume. You’ll meet him tomorrow.”

“Gil?” Pippin’s eyes widened, “Blonde hair, kind of a sweetheart? That Gil?”

“Yeah…” Harry said with uncertainty. His head shot up, “Wait, yeh know him?”

“Yeah, he gave me this bandanna. He was really sweet,” she added as an afterthought. Of course he was, Uma thought. Gil was like a puppy dog, completely loyal but also completely unsuspecting. And adorable.

“So he met yeh.” Harry was annoyed, Uma could tell. His fingers were stretching and curling themselves at his side. He had forgotten his hook-Where was it? Harry never went anywhere without it. 

“Yeah. He didn’t tell you?”

“Are yeh kidding me?” Harry was pissed. Pippin was confused. Uma was enjoying the hell out of it.

“.....No?” 

“I asked if he had noticed yeh and he din’nah say anything! That oblivious….” The rest of his words were drowned out as he marched out of the kitchen, most likely to take a walk and punch a wall. The two girls stared after him.

“Does he do that alot?” Pippin asked, hair curling around her face, eyes alight with laughter.

Uma sighed. “Surprisingly enough. He’s our own drama queen.” She gave Pippin a keen look. “What are you thinking?”

Pippin visibly hesitated.

“Speak truth. I don’t tolerate liars,” Uma ordered. She wasn’t about to have another backstabber get close to her.

Pippin considered this. “I think this could end up badly for you. You’re associating with a child of a hero. It’s even worse for Harry because I’m the kid of the hero in his Dad’s story. Your parents are going to want to kill me.”

Uma knew there was some truth to her words. Most Villains would sell their all their belongings and their souls to get their revenge on a child of Auradon right now. But Pippin wasn’t a child of Auradon anymore and Uma knew an opportunity when she saw it. She licked her dry lips, biting them with her teeth. “But here’s the thing: you’re here. Pippin, you’re a Villain now. You live on the Isle of the Lost, whether you like it or not.”

“I don’t like it,” Pippin muttered, getting a rare laugh from Uma. 

“You’re a part of a crew now, you don’t belong to Auradon anymore. You might be a child of a hero, but you get to write your own story.” Uma spoke from her heart. “We get to be better than them. We’ll fulfill their legacies and some.”

“Some?” Pippin raised an eyebrow. “Why do I get the feeling that “some” is a scheme is equally terrifying and amazing? And includes something being set on fire?”

Uma smirked. “Harry’s got the matches. But here’s the question, are you going to light them?”

The noise coming from the kitchen was all that could be heard. Pippin was silent, head cast down, brown curls of hair hiding her face. Uma wished suddenly she could know what was going on in that mind of hers. Uma laced her hands together and kicked her boots against the wooden cabinets.

“You know,” Pippin said, her head still cast down, “Mal’s going to be super-pissed when she realizes that one of the few people who can still accomplish a bit of magic is running with your crew.”

Uma laughed. “That purple pixie won’t know what’s hit her. Out of curiosity, have you met her?”

“Curiosity killed the cat,” At Uma’s glare, Pippin caved, “Okay no, not officially. But I do spy on her. Her mother’s a bitch.”

“Do you spy on us? On me and Harry?”

“I try not to stray too close to the docks. Seems like pushing my luck after y’know,” her fingers brushed the scar on her face, “everything.”

“He won’t be able to hurt you. Not now, not ever. Besides,” Uma gave another smirk, “you’ll need to know the territory.”

“Do I get worker’s compensation if I get hurt on the job?” Pippin inquired, “It seems like a dangerous line of work.”

Their laughter was cut short by Harry storming back into the kitchen, still muttering about Gil. He stopped short when he saw the two girls laughing. His eyebrow raised. “Are yeh lassies painting each other’s toenails or somethin’?”

Uma snorted. “Please, Hook. You’re the person who’s most likely to be painting their toes and doing makeup.”

“Eyeliner and nail polish,” Pippin joked, “I’ll help you apply it.”

“Aye. I’d be prettier than any of ye.” Harry grinned.

Uma couldn’t help but smile. “Let’s go you two.”

“Aye, captain.” 

Pippin jumped down from the counter. “So, where are we going? Don’t tell me Dragon Hall. I know now what Hell truly is.”

“I was thinking more along the lines of the west side of the Isle. Go show some people how we roll,” Uma glanced sideways at Pippin, “Let’s see what you can do, sweetheart.”

Harry draped his arm around the both of them. “Shall we grab Gil before we be going?”

Uma nodded. “We ride with the tide.”

“We ride with the tide!” Harry crowed as they ran out the back door of the restaurant, ignoring people’s cries of surprise as they ran into them.

And Uma laughed that night, once they had woken Gil up and he had joined them.

{After he had been betrated by Harry, who was still annoyed. Gil had protested that how was he supposed to know that the girl he had spoken to was one they were looking for. Pippin joined in, stating that they weren’t going to find her any faster. Harry had glared at them both.}

She had seen Harry grinning like a lunatic, causing chaos wherever he went, stealing and pillaging.

She saw Gil joining in, showing exactly why no one should mess with them, a side of mischief that was rarely shown.

She witnessed Pippin leaping from rooftops, her hair flying behind her like a banner, her silhouette framed against the moon.

Uma had a crew, made from mischief and outcasts and fueled by vengeance.

So she laughed, a wicked, lovely thing amidst the chaos around her. 

  
  


** _WE RIDE WITH THE TIDE_ **

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be set 10 years from now, Pippin and everyone will be teenagers and set in canon.


	6. can't commit to anything but a crime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten years later,
> 
> Pippin's on a mission.
> 
> {not really though}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been a minute, sorry.

** _10 YEARS LATER_ **

** _ISLE OF THE LOST_ **

** _Pippin_ **

**B** rushing the dirt off her leggings, Pippin scowled from her crouch on the rooftop across from the Bargain Castle. Why did Maleficent have to choose to live in a castle where the only good place to stakeout was always covered in dust? At least the Castle-across-the-way had many, many, many niches and hidey-holes where she could spy without being noticed. Here, it was a complete gamble. A necessary gamble, but a gamble nonetheless. She grimaced and stretched, the cramps in her legs becoming too strong to ignore. Harry had teased her that morning, stating there was no point in her hiding, she was too short to be noticed. {This had been going on for ten years. He had not stopped, only gotten worse.} Uma had helped her hide his hook. She hoped he was still looking for it. 

Well, this was a bust. Nothing remotely of interest or worth had happened, excluding a few goblins getting into a fight over a hat. She sighed, standing up from her crouch. It was time to head back to the Shoppe anyway, she told herself. Pippin adjusted the green leather gloves that she had stolen from Ginny Gothel and began to run.

Leaping from the rooftops was a talent that Pippin excelled in. Even Jay, with all his enthusiasm, couldn’t catch up with her. It was like flying to her, free from the constraints of the ground. Gravity was nothing to her in the moments where she was airborne. Harry liked to say she was insane, never caring that a misstep could send her to her plummeting death. Pippin didn’t care. She had one job in Uma’s crew and she was going to do it the best she could. She skidded across the roof of a crumbling storehouse, barely pausing to jump across the gap between the houses. She landed in a somersault, rolling quickly to her feet. Pippin smirked.  _ Beat that Jay _ , she thought, dropping down from the roof. Pausing for a second, she fixed the green bandanna wound around her head that had become loose. Pippin walked out from the alley onto the docks, her worn leather boots stomping on the rotten wood. She whistled as she walked, hands in her pockets, easily evading and dodging pickpockets. People parted for the daughter of Pan, knowing her status and reputation as one of Uma’s deadliest crew members. 

For a child that Mal had once called a prissy-princess, this was a great achievement.

As her feet took the worn path Pippin had walked down so many times, she heard a bit of commotion coming from one of the many alleys that branched off from the docks.

“Bug off, dickwad!”

“I can’t believe ye have the nerve ta come ‘ere!”

Pippin sighed, recognizing the two voices. She rounded the corner of the alley, hand catching on the wall to find her best friend and best frenemy glaring at each other. 

“Harry, Jay,” she sighed, hands on her hips, “What the fuck.”

They both looked up sharply at her arrival, Harry’s previous frown turning into a wicked grin. Jay just scowled some more, hands tightening on an object. What it was, Pippin couldn’t make out. However, she had extreme suspicion that the object was the cause of fighting.

“Well?” she raised an eyebrow, “I’m waiting.”

“Well, ye see, I caught this complete asshole,” Harry pointed his hook at Jay, who for his part did not in the least look threatened by the weapon, “lurking around the docks. And when I be asking him what in the nine circles of hell he was doing here, he couldn’t give me a straight answer.”

Pippin moved to Harry’s side, her candlestick grin matching Harry’s smirk. He moved to make room for her, knowing that she had this under control.“Well, that seems to be the question of the day. What were you doing here, Jay?”

When Jay didn’t answer, she pressed on. “Hand it over, Jay.” 

He frowned. “Hand over what?”

Pippin reached out a hand, smile bright and eyes cold. “Now, Jay.”

Jay sneered and slapped the object he had been holding into her palm. Her hand reflexively closed around it, securing it in her pocket.

She and Harry stepped back from Jay, allowing him out of the alley. “Get out of here, Jay. And tell the Dragon to stop sending you to spy on us.”

“It ain’nah be working.” Harry added, eyes alight with laughter.

Jay’s eyes flashed, but he said nothing, storming out of the alley. Pippin waited until he was nearly gone before she yelled, “The score’s 6 to 1, Jay. I’m winning.”

“Screw you, Pip!”

Pippin laughed as she took the object from her pocket and examined it. It was Desiree’s bracelet, the girl having complained that she had lost it earlier this morning. She pocketed again. Pippin would return when she saw her next. She noticed Harry was grinning at her from where he was leaning against the wall. “What?’

“It funny ta see ye bossing Jay around like that.” He shook his head, chuckling.

“Asshole needs it. His ego’s too big that it needs to be deflated sometimes,” she gave Harry an appraising look, “And he’s not the only one.”

Harry gasped and raised his hands in mock outrage. “Ye insult me, Pipsqueak. I was just saying that it’s amusing ta see ye beat a person two heads taller than ye.”

“I see you found your hook,” Pippin rolled her eyes, “And have not learned your lesson.”

“Aye. Can’t separate me hook and I for long. I always find it.” Harry grinned, brandishing said hook.

“Not when it’s on the bottom of the ocean floor,” Pippin half-threatened, “I’d like to your jokes then.”

“Yeh wouldn’t dare,” Harry glared.

“Nah,” At seeing Harry relax, she added, “I’ll just give it to Gonzo. I think he’ll appreciate a back-scratcher.”

“Ha-ha,” Harry draped his arm over Pippin, steering them out of the alley and back into the crowds, “Shall we head back ta Uma?”

“Let’s go, you psychopath.”

\-----

As the pair entered Ursula’s Fish n Chips, the noise coming from inside lowered noticeably. Nobody wanted to attract the attention of Uma’s first mate and her spy. Not unless you wanted to be gutted or you were a part of the crew, who waved them over to the table in the corner where Desiree and Jonas seemed to be in an intense argument.

“I’m just saying that the best way to hide a body would be to throw it in the ocean.” 

“But it would wash up onshore!” Desiree pointed out hotly. Apparently this had been going on for a while.

“Not if you did far enough!”

They dissolved into bickering. Pippin slid over to Gil, who was watching the proceedings eating his food. She stole a fry when he wasn’t looking. “What’s up?”

“Jonas and Desiree got into another argument,” Gil explained, “Desiree thinks the best way to hide a body is to burn it while Jonas thinks the best way is to throw it in the ocean.”

“Okay…..” Pippin squinted her eyes, “Wait, did Gonzo start the argument?”

“I didn’t!” Gonzo tried to defend himself, then gave himself away by snickering. “Yeah it was me.”

Bonnie whacked him upside the head. “Dumbass. Did you really think that was a smart idea?”

“I’m afraid he be all out of those,” Harry replied to the conversation, squeezing himself into the booth where Pippin and Gil were sitting. Gil moved over to the wall as Pippin hissed in protest, being squashed between the two of them. She shoved him. He shoved her back. “Damnit Harry!”

They then proceeded to get in a fight, shoving each other and generally being nuisances. Jonas and Desiree paused their argument to watch, with Bonnie and Gonzo cheering on, Gil quietly rooting for Pippin. One might wonder why half the Isle was terrified of this ragtag crew of teenagers, with their childish antics and silly fights, but this was precisely why they were feared. The crew could be cracking jokes with each other one minute, then snapping necks the next. They had been forced to grow up too fast and they made sure everyone knew it. 

As Pippin managed to get Harry into a headlock, said boy laughing, a voice sounded from the kitchen. “Oi!”

Everyone immediately came to attention, Pippin releasing Harry and sliding back toward Gil. Uma came storming out from the kitchen, blue braids flying behind her. She glared at her crew, who were desperately trying not to look like puppies about to be scolded. “Everyone, get back to the ship. There’s still repairs to be done. Except for Gil, Pippin and Harry. You morons are working the late shift with me tonight.”

And with a last warning look at the rest of the customers, who were quickly finishing the rest of their food in hopes to get out of there, Uma stomped back into the kitchen, yelling an answer at her mom, Ursula.

As the rest of the crew filtered out through the doors, Gil sighed, looking mournfully at his food, half of which had been picked at by Pippin. Pippin wrapped an arm around his shoulders. “Cheer up, Gil. I managed to snag you some art supplies from the stall that sells that stuff.”

Gil brightened considerably. “Pencils? What colors?”

“Like the first part of the rainbow. Which reminds me,” she turned to Desiree, hand reaching into her pocket. Pippin slapped the bracelet into her hand. “Try not to lose this again.”

“Where did you find it?” Desiree asked, confusion written across her face, “I thought someone had stole it.”

“Jay did,” Harry supplied, “Genie boy decided to take a trip down to the docks.”

“Did you catch him?” Gil asked, concern on his face.

“Yup,” Pippin grinned, “I’m winning. He’s only caught me once.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “Yer game is so childish. Jay can’t keep up with ye. And ye lord ye wins over each other like it’s the Queen’s crown.”

“But remember the Dragon Bitch’s face when I left that calling card in her hideout? Priceless.” Pippin insisted, having had this argument with Harry since the Game had started. It had begun after 

Harry paused, remembering Mal’s rage when she had realized that her hideout wasn’t so sneaky and secure after all. It still wasn’t, despite the Rotten Four’s attempts to try to. It had been Uma’s idea, to show Mal that she wasn’t as all-powerful as she thought she was. Mal’s tantrum after was just amusing. “Aye.”

He looked around at the the remainder of the crew. “All right, get up ye lazy-bones, ye heard Uma” Harry barked, “Get ta the ship.”

They grumbled, but stood and followed the rest of the crew out the doors.

“Hey, Bonnie. What did the fish say when he ran into the wall?”

“I swear to Hades, Gonzo-”

“Dam!”

Jonas and Gonzo’s snickering and Bonnie’s groans grew quieter as they slipped out the doors to the Lost Revenge. Harry was chuckling beside Pippin, Gil grinning into his food. Pippin rolled her eyes. “Stop encouraging him. Bonnie is going to commit murder soon, if she hasn’t already started planning.”

“He’s funny!” Harry protested, mirth in his eyes.

Gil chimed in. “Yeah, what Harry said.”

Pippin sighed. “I give up.”

Uma’s voice sounded from the kitchen. “Are you people going to help me or what?”

“Yes, Captain,” Pippin responded, scrambling to the kitchen, Gil and Harry in tow.

\--------

**Harry**

Harry draped an arm over Uma as they made their way back to the ship. “So Captain, I was wondering if ye wanted meh ta run errands tomorrow.”

Uma leaned her head back in a rare show of affection. “Yes. Take Gil with you. Pip’ll do reconnaissance the next day. Tomorrow I need her to cover shifts.”

Pippin and Gil were ahead of them, Pippin eagerly describing the plot of a book she had read. “ …...And so they go through this wardrobe and they come out in this magical world and there’s this lion….”

Harry gazed affectionately at the two of them, Gil hanging on to Pip’s every word. Love wasn’t allowed on the Isle. But they made it work. They didn’t give a shit what anyone else thought. The Sea Four were feared and that was enough.

Uma tugged on his jacket. “Come on. I need to talk to Bonnie and Jonas. And Pippin needs to report.”

Harry grinned at her. “Anything.”

Uma stepped out from his arms and began to walk faster, catching up to Pip and Gil. She threw him a grin over her shoulder. “Let’s go, Harry. I’m not planning to stay out here all night.”

Pippin laughed at something Gil said, the wicked chimes of it sounding out across the dock. Gil smiled sheepishly.

Harry stuck his hand in his pocket and breathed in the cool night air. He had this feeling, something that he couldn’t shake.

It was the same feeling he had gotten when Pip had come to the Isle, ten years ago.

The same feeling when his world changed forever.

And later that night, when he held the people he loved most in the world close to him, he knew that something was going to happen.

**Author's Note:**

> Updates will be random. I will try to post every week.


End file.
